


Animal Nitrate

by Wreck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Murder Husbands, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: “Honestly, it’s sad how easily he was able to slip wolfsbane in your drink, but then again, you’ve grown complacent here, haven’t you? No real threats to your territory for so long, how would you realize a Spark was walking into your bar, waiting just for you? Of course, Stiles really is alluring, so I can’t blame you for falling right into his trap. ”Jason’s eyes flash between Peter and Stiles and he struggles against his bonds again.“They’re infused with wolfsbane, so as cliche as it sounds, struggling will only make it worse,” Stiles says, bored.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 291





	Animal Nitrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/gifts).



> This is my Steter Secret Santa fic for Unne who wanted powerful Peter with some daddykink. I hope this fits the bill. <3 Sorry this is getting posted so late...life is a bit crazy right now. Annnnd I just realized how murder husbands might now be super festive... oops! Happy Holidays anyway!
> 
> This takes place in some nebulous timeline where Erica and Boyd aren't dead, but have run away, and Peter and Stiles are trying to find them... And Derek and Isaac will be part of their pack too... and they currently don't have an Alpha. Look, it makes about as much sense as the actual plot of the show, and it isn't super important to the fic so just roll with it. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd, so apologies in advance for that typo that will appear as soon as I hit post.

_ Oh, what turns you on, oh?  
Now your animal's gone  
\- Animal Nitrate .. Suede _

* * *

It’s a Friday night and Stiles isn’t surprised when it takes a while to get the bartender’s attention. When he is finally able to wave the man down and ask for a double gin and tonic, he’s greeted with a skeptical eyebrow raise and a brusk, “ID?” 

“I got in here, didn’t I?” Stiles deadpans, but pulls his license out of his wallet anyway. He knows what he looks like; he spent a long time making sure that he had just the right look: young, innocent, barely legal. 

“Humor me,” the guy says, and accepts the card from Stiles. His expression relaxes as he hands the card back. “G&T, you said?” 

“A double,” Stiles confirms. 

He scans the bar while he waits for his drink. The front, where he’s waiting, is laid out like a standard bar or pub, with booths and tables, and some billiard tables and darts in the back, but the next room is more like a club, and the thumping bass is present under the chatter. 

“You new around here?” The bartender asks nodding at Stiles’ wallet on the bar, pouring out measures of gin. 

“Just visiting some friends,” Stiles says. 

The bartender nods as he adds tonic and two limes, and slides the drink to Stiles. “That’ll be $12.”

“Hey, it’s on me,” a new voice says, and Stiles turns to find a guy leaning against the bar, holding a glass of something dark. He’s older, maybe late 20s, and he has that look of someone who isn’t a professor, but wants people to think they are. 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Stiles says, blushing and pulling out his credit card. 

“Come on,” the guy says. “Unless you really are meeting someone here,” he adds with a wink. 

Stiles looks down at the bar, then back up at the guy. “I am, but they’re not here yet.”

“Well, let a guy keep you company until they arrive,” the guy says, then to the bartender: “Put this on my tab.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says, taking the first sip of his drink.

The guy ushers Stiles to a tall table towards the corner of the bar. “So, where are you visiting from.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Is that a line?”

“I already bought you a drink,” the guy shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. “Sure, it could be. It could also just be a way to start a chat with a stranger.” 

Stiles huffs out a small laugh. “The part of California that would actually be Northern California if the Bay Area didn’t claim it. Basically take a hard left at Sacramento and then keep going for a few hours.” 

“That’s quite the distance to visit a friend,” the guy says with a laugh. 

Stiles shrugs. “I’m helping him with a problem.”

“Wow, you’re a good friend.”

Stiles just shrugs again, “I’m lucky enough to have a few friends who would do the same for me.”

“So, what do these great friends call you?” the guy asks with a smirk. 

“Ok, that is a line,” Stiles says, gesturing with his drink, “but I’ll allow it. I’m Stiles.”

“I’m Jason,” the guy says, holding out his hand. 

They shake, and Stiles notices a flicker of something across Jason’s face, but it’s gone again in an instant. He takes another drink, and drains as much of his glass as he can in one sip. 

“So, Jason, what do you do?” Stiles asks. 

“Really? The ‘what do you do’ line? Are we that old already?” Jason asks, but then immediately launches into a detailed explanation of the work he’s doing on some research project with the university.

Stiles smiles into his drink and asks the necessary leading questions to keep Jason talking. 

When Jason finally comes up for air, Stiles has finished his first drink. “My round?” Stiles asks, gesturing towards the bar.

Jason looks down at his empty glass. “Sorry, I get caught up talking sometimes,” he says, but he doesn’t sound sorry. 

“I don’t mind. What were you drinking?” 

“A dark and stormy.”

The second Stiles is moving towards the bar, he pulls out his phone and just texts a thumbs up emoji, then waves down the bartender, and waits. 

Thirty minutes later, Jason is very close to sloppy drunk, but if he were to stop to consider how many drinks he’s had it wouldn’t make much sense to him. Luckily, he seems to be focused solely on the fact that Stiles’ foot has been casually knocking into his for a while. 

Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and sets his ginless tonic down and leans on his elbows across the table to whisper conspiratorially, “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Weren’t you meeting your friend?” Jason asks, but his expression is pleased. 

“I guess they’re not coming,” Stiles replies with a shrug, ushering Jason towards the door to the bar. 

“I probably shouldn’t drive,” Jason whispers around a laugh, stumbling slightly as they exit the bar. 

“I’m just over here,” Stiles says, rummaging in his pocket for his keys, and pointing across the dark parking lot towards the alley. 

And that’s when the bright blue eyes appear out of the dark. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure? He doesn’t look like much?” 

“I did the research. You know I did.” 

“I know, baby, but this is a big deal, and well…”

“You know I would never let us down. Oh, look, he’s waking up.” Stiles leans forward and gives Jason a crooked smile, as he blinks open his eyes. “I wouldn’t try to move much. You might feel a little dizzy, and struggling too much will just make it worse.”

Jason seemed to register Stiles’ words before he registers his own predicament, but as soon as does, his eyes widen, and he thrashes against his bonds. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t accept drinks from strangers,” Stiles continues. “You never know what they might slip in when you’re not looking.” 

Jason snarls through the gag in his mouth, and glares, eyes flashing red. 

Stiles beams and turns, “See! I told you.”

“I never really doubted you love,” Peter says, stroking a finger down Stiles’ cheek before stalking towards Jason. 

“Honestly, it’s sad how easily he was able to slip wolfsbane in your drink, but then again, you’ve grown complacent here, haven’t you? No real threats to your territory for so long, how would you realize a Spark was walking into your bar, waiting just for you? Of course, Stiles really is alluring, so I can’t blame you for falling right into his trap. ” 

Jason’s eyes flash between Peter and Stiles and he struggles against his bonds again. 

“They’re infused with wolfsbane, so as cliche as it sounds, struggling will only make it worse,” Stiles says, bored. 

Jason grows still, but still tries to growl out words through the gag. 

“What was that?” Peter taunts. 

Stiles snaps and the gag loosens. “What do you want with me?” Jason snarls. 

Peter laughs and pops his claws, examining them as he stalks closer to where Jason is tied. “You have something we want.” 

The gag tightens again, and Jason’s eyes widen as he looks from Peter to Stiles, shaking his head back and forth, and only years of experience keep Stiles from vocalizing how similar Jason looks to a dog at this moment. 

Peter circles behind Jason and rests a clawed hand on his shoulder, leaning down so his mouth is close to Jason’s ear, “I’ve heard this stings a bit.” And then Peter’s claws are in Jason’s neck and Stiles leans against the back of the couch as he crosses his arms, and smiles from across the room. 

It’s over quickly; Peter pulls his claws free with a disgusted grunt, and stalks across the room to pull Stiles into his arm, breathing deeply into his neck. 

“You ok?” Stiles asks, stroking down the back of Peter’s neck, knowing the intimacy will center him. 

“Their pack refused to let them stay,” Peter says, after a long moment. “But they were here, we’re on the right track.” 

“Hey,” Stiles says, pulling back so he can look Peter directly in the eye. “We’ll find them. We’ll bring them home, you know we will.”

Peter presses their foreheads together, and takes another deep breath. “What would I do without you?” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Stiles says, stepping back and turning back to Jason.

Peter growls deep in his throat. “I can’t believe what a disgrace of an Alpha he is. It’s pathetic.”

“He was never meant to be an Alpha. It was dumb luck that he ended up inheriting the spark.”

Peter scoffs. “Well, we know how that works out don’t we?”

“Aw, don’t be so hard on Derek. We wouldn’t have our pack if it weren’t for him,” Stiles reminds him softly. 

“Thanks to him, we still don’t have our full pack,” Peter snarls. 

Stiles smirks. “Then go take what you deserve.” 

Peter leans over and captures Stiles’ mouth in a deep kiss before pulling back and stalking across the room. 

“Wake him up, baby,” Peter says around his fangs. “I want to be the last thing he sees.”

Stiles grins and snaps his fingers. 

Jason barely has time to start to scream before Peter’s claws slash down across his throat. 

The room is quiet and still for a moment, and then Stiles can feel the shift in the air, the subtle realigning of power as the Alpha spark transfers from Jason’s lifeless body into Peter’s. And then Peter turns around, eyes bright and vibrant red, and tips his head back and howls. 

Stiles is suddenly so turned on he can hardly stand. The pack bond seems to pulse and he can feel the new power settling into its rightful place in Peter. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispers, leaning against the couch for support. 

“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” Peter says, pulling Stiles into his arms and kissing him again. The feedback loop is like bright white noise and Stiles has to pull back to catch his breath. 

“Need you, Alpha,” Stiles says, breathing into Peter’s neck. He can feel the full body shudder run through Peter at his words.

Peter pulls back and grins. “You have been so good today, baby. And good boys deserve rewards, don’t they, baby?”

“Please,” Stiles breathes. 

“Please what, baby?” Peter asks, grabbing Stiles’ cock through his jeans. 

Stiles moans. “Please, daddy. Fuck me.” 

“Of course, baby,” Peter practically purrs. “Anything for my boy.”

Peter flips him around, and Stiles finds himself bent over the back of the couch. Peter makes quick work of his belt and his pants are tugged down to his thighs, and before Stiles can offer to take off his shoes, he feels hands pull open his cheeks, and hot breath across his hole. 

“I’m going to take you apart, baby,” Peter growls. “Wait until your Alpha has owned your ass.”

Stiles groans as Peter’s tongue swipes against his hole, fast and sloppy. He knows that Peter must be getting off on the taste of Stiles, probably even more than Stiles is getting off on Peter’s tongue. 

“Please,” Stiles begs. 

Peter slaps Stiles’ ass once. “What was that, baby?”

“Please, daddy,” Stiles corrects. 

“Almost ready for you,” Peter says, pulling back and licking a stripe up Stiles’ spine to where his shirt is hiked up around his ribs, and pressing two fingers inside Stiles. “You did such good work today. I know you did this for me, baby, but this is all for you. Now that I’m Alpha again, we’ll get our pack back.”

And with that, Peter removes his fingers and lines up his cock, pressing into Stiles in one slow slide. The both moan as Peter bottoms out, and he leans over Stiles, pressing kisses into Stiles’ neck. 

“Please, daddy,” Stiles says again, squirming under Peter’s hands, waiting for him to move. 

“Anything for you, baby,” Peter says as he pulls nearly all the way out and thrusts back in.

Peter sets a punishing pace and distantly, as the pleasure begins to build within Stiles, he remembers that there is a dead werewolf across the room, and somehow that fact only turns him on more. He screams out as Peter’s thrusts find his prostate, and begs again. 

“Please, daddy. I’m so close,” he moans, pushing back to meet Peter’s thrusts. 

“You can do it, baby, you can come on daddy’s cock,” Peter says, low against Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles drops his head and arches his back, letting Peter drive deeper and faster into him. Peter shifts his hips and that’s it; Stiles shouts as he comes, his body clenching down around Peter. 

“That’s it, you did so good,” Peter praises. He snakes his hand down to twine their fingers together as he continues to thrust, chasing his pleasure in Stiles’ spent body. And then suddenly, Stiles’ arm is raised up and back, and Peter is sinking his teeth into his wrist, in the exact spot he had held all those years ago. 

Stiles’ body seizes, and he comes a second time, dry and nearly painful, as he feels Peter’s release pulsing into him in time with his own heartbeat and the throbbing on his wrist. 

Peter drapes himself over Stiles’ back, and kisses down his neck, nipping lightly with his newly human teeth. He pulls out slowly, and turns Stiles in his arms, tucking him under his chin. 

“You with me, baby?” Peter asks softly. 

Stiles looks down at the already healing bite mark on his wrist and then back up at Peter, his eyes brimming with tears. “You meant it,” he says. 

“Of course, baby,” Peter soothes. “I would have made you my mate that first night, if you’d’ve let me. I’m sorry it took so long for me to keep that promise.” 

Stiles looks up at Peter and grins. “Let’s go get our pack back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr: meggie-stardust.tumblr.com


End file.
